


Ribbon

by GoodJanet



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pregnancy, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Stefon celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> A totally fluffy fic for Valentine's Day/ _SNL_ 's 40th Special tonight.

“Okay, now open your eyes,” Stefon says, once Seth is in place.

Seth does, and his jaw drops.

Stefon has made the apartment sparkle. Literally. There are twinkling white and pink Christmas lights strung throughout their apartments, glinting off the set table and putting the whole kitchen into soft focus. There’s a cooked chicken sitting on their wedding china in the middle of the table, surrounded by side salad, dressing, rice, and beans. There’s a red card sitting at what he assumes is his plate. It’s simple, but beautiful, and Seth couldn’t have asked for anything nicer.

“Well, what do you think? How did Stefon do?”

“Stefon, this is wonderful!”

He immediately throws his arms around his husband, careful not to squish Stefon’s baby bump. He plants a long kiss on Stefon’s soft lips when Stefon quickly pulls away with a squeak.

“What’s the matter?” Seth asks.

“It kicked! The baby kicked! I felt it!”

Stefon grabs Seth’s hand and places it over his baby bump. They wait quietly, barely daring to breathe, when suddenly, he feels a small flutter against his palm.

“Oh my god,” Seth whispers. “Oh my god. That’s our baby.”

Seth knows he’s prone to getting emotional over cute things, but this is different. This is his— _their_ —little baby in there. Their little one is alive and moving and growing, and he can feel it right there in the palm of his hand.

Seth looks up at Stefon in wonder, and sees his husband’s eyes are shining.

“It’s finally sinking in, isn’t it?” Stefon asks.

Seth wipes his eyes before answering.

“Yeah, it really it. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you and our baby no matter what. You’re my husband, and I love you. And our baby is going to be loved more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. And I’m glad you’re going to be the man I raise our baby with.”

“Seth Meyers, if you keep talking like that I’m going to smudge my eyeliner.”

Seth kisses him on the cheek.

“Wait right here. I’m going to go get your Valentine’s Day gift.”

Stefon sits on the couch in the low glow of the Christmas lights, holding his stomach and wondering what Seth could’ve possibly gotten for him. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“I know it’s not much, but I think you’ll like it.”

Seth holds out a small black velvet box tied with a pink ribbon.

“This isn’t what I think it is, is it?”

Seth grins that wide smile of his, looking younger and handsomer every day.

“Let me help you with that.”

Seth drops to one knee in front of Stefon, and Stefon immediately covers his face with his hands.

“Seth Meyers, what are you doing?”

Seth opens the box, and nestled inside is a beautiful silver band with an inscription reading _Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow. April 24th, 2010._

“It’s the day we met, Stefon. And I’m glad to know you and have you in my life. Our wedding was hurried, so I thought I’d make it up to you by getting you a proper ring. I love you.”

Stefon waves his hands in front of his face, trying to compose himself before holding out his left hand so Seth can slip the ring onto his finger. Stefon’s not surprised that it fits perfectly. Almost everything about them does, despite being nearly complete opposites.

“Seth, I will love you until the day Zorp comes back to reclaim us all. Long live, Zorp.”

Seth laughs. He honestly couldn’t have asked for a better reaction. Or a better husband.


End file.
